No fim da vida
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Veja os pensamentos de Marin sobre o único homem que ela amou.- fic narrada em primeira pessoa- (Marin e Mime)


**__**

No fim da vida

Estou deitada em uma cama, ao meu redor vejo os antigos companheiros de batalhas, meu discípulo com seu rosto envelhecido chorava, assim como todos os outros.

Sendo eu uma guerreira, sempre imaginei que morreria protegendo Athena e não em uma cama, morrendo de velhice.

Um dia eu fui a águia que voava pelos céus a caça do mal mas hoje, sou apenas uma ave cansada, silenciosa, triste.

- Marim!- escutei Seiya me chamar, deixando derramar muitas lágrimas- Por que você não me contou que estava doente?

- Seiya eu...- minha voz saiu fraca- não chore, você tem que ser forte...

Meus amigos continuam chorando enquanto eu sinto meu espírito se separando do meu corpo, estou morrendo, lembranças voltam rapidamente em minha mente, o dia em que cheguei no santuário, os treinamentos, as lutas com a Shina, a chegada de Seiya, as batalhas contra Ares e também, o dia em que eu pude ser mulher...Ele era especial, sensível, conseguiu desvendar tudo o que já senti com apenas um olhar, no frio Asgard, encontrei alguém que aqueceu meu coração, Mime de Benetnasch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corria pela neve congelante da terra de Asgard, Hilda com seu poder maléfico ameaçava a terra e também a vida da deusa Athena.

Voava como uma águia, procurava descobrir mais sobre o inimigo para assim poder ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze, que sempre arriscavam suas vidas em batalhas mortais.

Parei de repente, escutei uma suave melodia que parecia me atrair, cautelosamente me aproximei do lugar e o vi, era um guerreiro deus.

Fiquei observando aquele homem, ele tinha uma expressão tão suave, parecia um anjo tocando uma melodia celestial.

- Saia daí!- escutei o ruivo mandar

Obedeci a ordem do guerreiro e apareci na frente dele, finalmente o ruivo parou de tocar sua harpa e me olhou.

- Quem é você?- ele perguntou

- Sou uma defensora de Athena, me chamo Marim de Águia!- falei séria

- Então você é uma das pessoas que vieram lutar contra Hilda...- ele disse se levantando

- Sim, nós viemos salvar a nossa deusa e também Hilda que está enfeitiçada pelo poder do anel de Nibelungo.- disse eu ainda observando os belos olhos daquele homem

- Se veio para lutar, por que ficou tanto tempo me observando?- ele perguntou sorrindo

- Eu não estava...bem, eu...- gaguejei, estava envergonhada

- O que foi? Perdeu as palavras?- o ruivo disse soltando uma gargalhada

Abaixei a cabeça, apesar da máscara cobrir meu rosto, parecia que com ele não funcionava, Mime parecia ver minha alma, eu me senti nua, desprotegida, frágil.

Ainda sorrindo se aproximou de mim e suavemente segurou minha mão, me olhava de uma forma diferente.

Sem dizer nada retirou minha última proteção, dizem que se um homem ver o rosto de uma amazona ela terá que matá-lo ou amá-lo, a minha escolha foi a mais difícil...amá-lo.

Eu não estava me reconhecendo, pela primeira vez deixei alguém ver meu rosto, me entreguei a emoção e quanto a razão, esta havia me abandonando completamente, vi a máscara cair na branca neve e senti os lábios de Mime nos meus, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo de uma forma tão carinhosa que eu acabei esquecendo do meu papel como amazona e me tornei apenas mulher.

Foi tudo tão rápido, quando me dei conta nós já estávamos em uma cabana, deixei ser tocada, amada, beijada pelo ruivo tão delicado mas ao mesmo tempo dominador. Não sei quanto tempo permaneci junto de Mime, só sei que foi o suficiente para me ver totalmente apaixonada e, nos braços dele, adormeci.

Quando acordei a cama estava vazia, me levantei e vesti novamente as roupas e também a máscara, procurei o cosmo do homem que amei mas, ele parecia não estar em lugar nenhum, continuei correndo pela neve congelante e não demorei muito para encontrá-lo caído, perto de seu corpo estava o de Ikki, pelo visto haviam lutado e Mime...me aproximei do corpo dele, senti um líquido quente e salgado escorrer pelo meu rosto, o homem pelo qual me apaixonei estava morto, seu corpo que havia aquecido meu coração agora estava imóvel, frio.

Nunca mais eu pude ser mulher de novo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acordei de meus pensamentos com o som de uma bela melodia, era a mesma música que Mime havia tocado naquele dia...olhei para baixo e vi meu corpo, ao redor os cavaleiros de bronze, as amazonas e também Athena choravam, eu estava morta.

Marin! 

Escutei uma voz conhecida chamar meu nome, quando virei vi um homem ruivo sorrindo, em suas mãos carregava uma harpa, era Mime que tinha vindo me buscar.

- Mime, é você?- perguntei, não conseguia acreditar

- Você conhece algum outro ruivo que toca esse réquiem?- ele perguntou sorrindo

Fui em sua direção, não entendia o que estava acontecendo mas, se fosse para ficar com ele novamente, eu nada mais temeria.

Segurei sua mão, ele me olhou ternamente e juntos caminhamos até um lugar cheio de luz, onde finalmente poderíamos ficar em paz.

Sempre escutei dizer que quando morremos tudo acaba mas, para mim, foi no fim da vida que eu consegui reencontrar a felicidade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

Não sei como tive coragem de publicar essa história mas...aqui está um Mime e Marin.

Pensei que ia ficar bonitinho juntar dois ruivinhos.

Nada mais a declarar.

Um abraço!


End file.
